


This Feeling We Call “Happiness”

by Chiharu



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Party, Developing Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Getting Together, Jealousy, New Years, Relationship Reveal, Time Skips, Underage Drinking, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:05:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiharu/pseuds/Chiharu
Summary: "Tsumugi is eighteen and the most important thing to her is paving a successful path for IDOLiSH7. She doesn’t have any particular dreams or ambitions of her own, but helping the boys achieve their dreams seems like the closest alternative."A collection of "Things You Said" prompt fills. Pseudo Chronological. Vague Spoilers for Part 3 of the game.





	1. Things you said when I was 18

**Author's Note:**

> I am very passionate about Best Manager/Soba Man!!! This has been sitting in my draft folder for months and I'm hoping that posting it piece-wise will give me more inspiration, or at least light a fire under my ass to keep writing! Thank to my Ainana Naked Apron group chat for humoring me and cheering me on! Title from Gaku's solo "Shiawase de Ite."
> 
> Now beta'd by my talented and beautiful wife sumaru who has no clue what the series is about <3

“Let’s put some distance between us,” Gaku says, looking pained at the words coming out of his own mouth. “For the sake of TRIGGER and IDOLiSH7.”

 

Tsumugi knows, fundamentally, that it’s a good idea. It’s bad press for Gaku to be caught spending so much time with the manager of a rival group. The past months have been a whirlwind of reunions and goodbyes, and Tsumugi doesn’t regret losing face and losing friends as long as she does her role in bridging the gap between TRIGGER and IDOLiSH7. As long as Riku can see Tenn across the stage and have Tenn return his smile tentatively, Tsumugi thinks it’s all worth it.

 

Gaku and Ryuunosuke, and even Tenn in his own way, have been more than accommodating to Tsumugi. It’s the type of kindness she can’t afford to abuse, no matter how much Gaku’s smile warms her heart. 

 

“Of course,” Tsumugi replies eventually, and pauses at the slight down tilt of Gaku’s lips. Tsumugi is eighteen and the most important thing to her is paving a successful path for IDOLiSH7. She doesn’t have any particular dreams or ambitions of her own, but helping the boys achieve their dreams seems like the closest alternative.


	2. Things you said on new year’s eve

_Wear a Kimono this year_ , Gaku had written over rabbitchat. 

 

Tsumugi isn’t surprised by this request. It’s a sentiment echoed by her bandmates despite having to spend the turning of the new year filming a TV special. It’s an honor to be selected as the Japan Tourism Representatives for Northmare, so Tsumugi had done her best to placate IDOLiSH7 after explaining they won’t be able to spend _hatsumōde_ with their families.

 

“You’re all my family!” Nagi had replied instantly, which soothed Tsumugi’s nerves. Still, she’s up at the crack of dawn to oversee hair and wardrobe for the boys. It’s early enough that even the makeup artists cheer up when Banri arrives with free breakfast. 

 

Tsumugi is taking a bite of her milk bread when Nagi appears behind her, looking like a vision in his grey and gold kimono. “My GIRL~ Don’t forget our promise!”

 

“P-promise?” 

 

“You promised to wear a kimono this year! There is no better occasion! Now that we have the entire rental studio at our disposal!”

 

“Oh,” Tsumugi says. “It’s really not appropriate for me to dress up fo-”

 

“Manager!” Riku calls from his seat. His bangs are held back by small hair clips while his makeup artist works on perfecting the blush on his cheeks. “You _promised_!” His cry is echoed by every member of the band, sans Tamaki, who’s too busy eating his pudding.

 

Banri laughs when Tsumugi stutters. “Don’t worry, Tsumugi-kun. I’ll handle the boys. You just focus on granting their one wish.”

 

Still, Tsumugi feels silly arriving at the shoot location in an elaborate kimono. The staff had even insisted on doing her hair, making Tsumugi even more conscious of her every move after being complimented by the director. “P-please focus on IDOLiSH7!” She insists when one of the cameramen jokingly points the camera at her.

 

True to Banri’s promise, he handles most of the technical directions. The shrine is still near empty, and Tsumugi is impressed by the power of their videography permit as staff members prevent stray visitors from walking into the frame. Tsumugi watches silently as the team finishes filming b-rolls.

 

“After Nanase-san finishes his introduction, everyone will offer their own stories about shrine visits. Remember that the purpose of the special is to introduce customary practices to foreign viewers. After Rokuya-san expresses confusion about the practices, our special guests will appear to explain how to purchase _omikuji_.” The director’s assistant pauses. “Where _are_ our special guests, anyway?”

 

“Right here,” Anesagi appears then with TRIGGER in tow. They’re all dressed in western clothing to contrast IDOLiSH’s traditional wear. “I thought we took care of the fans-” Anesagi pauses when Tsumugi turns around. “Ah, Takanashi-san! What a surprise!”

 

Tsumugi feels her face heat up when all three members of TRIGGER look at her. “H-hello! We’ll be relying on you again today!”

 

“You look very pretty, Tsumugi-chan,” Ryuunosuke says kindly. “The rabbit in your hair ornament is cute.”

 

“It’s nice to see you in something new,” Tenn adds passively.

 

“T-thank you!” Tsumugi says, then blinks when both Ryuunosuke and Tenn turn to a silent Gaku. “Good morning, Gaku-san! Are you cold?” 

 

Gaku is wearing a fashionable coat with a warm looking scarf, but his cheeks are inexplicably red. When Tenn makes a vaguely amused noise, Gaku coughs. “I’m fine. You, ah, look really nice.”

 

“ _YOU’RE WELCOME~_!” Nagi calls out from his spot.

 

“He’s not complimenting _you_!”

 

“Ah, but Mitsuki! He has me to thank for putting Manager in such _BEAUTIFUL CLOTHES_.”

 

“Please take your marks,” Director-san reminds them all. “We’re rolling in a few.”

 

The filming goes successfully, and Riku manages to nail his introduction in one take. TRIGGER’s arrival, despite being obviously staged, flows naturally as Tenn delivers the history of hatsumode to the cameras. Overall, filming goes smoothly and everyone manages to clear out before the shrine becomes crowded. Still, Gaku’s blush never fades, and neither does Tsumugi’s.


	3. Things you said but not out loud

After TRIGGER’s triumphant return to glory, Yaotome Production begins a heavy handed campaign to rebuild their publicity. Besides promotions for a much anticipated new album, Ryuunosuke gets bombarded with modeling schedules, Tenn secures a regular spot on a weekly talk show, and Gaku wins the hearts of women everywhere thanks to his role as the second male lead in a drama starring Hashimoto Aoi. 

 

Tsumugi is happy, really, for the whole mess with Tsukumo Productions to die down. Her priority has always been IDOLiSH7, so she focuses her time on securing an endorsement contract with Pepsi. Banri is aggressive as always with MEZZO” promotions, and Tsumugi does her best to create the same level of recognition for IDOLiSH7 without tiring Sougo and Tamaki out. 

 

“You seem stressed,” Iori says one day when Tsumugi is driving Iori and Riku to an event at the children’s hospital. “It’s dangerous for you to drive while distracted.”

 

“Sorry, Iori-san!”

 

Riku makes a noise of complaint. “Don’t be sorry! Iori is just worried about you, Manager! He’s so bad at expressing himself!”

 

Tsumugi smiles but keeps her eyes on the road. “I’m fine! Please don’t worry about me. Your work is more taxing than mine.”

 

“Everyone is so busy lately,” Riku says. “Even Tenn-nii hasn’t had time to respond to me. I hope promotions for TRIGGER’s album is going well!”

 

Tsumugi tries to remember the memo she read this morning. “I believe preorders for their album is at a record high. Anesagi-san tells me their Tokyo Dome concert has already sold out. It’s so nice to see TRIGGER active again.”

 

Riku lets out a wistful sigh. “We can’t let them beat us, though!”

 

“Of course!” Tsumugi hums. As if on cue, they drive past a billboard of Ryuunosuke advertising cologne. “Both Tsunashi-san and Gaku-san are doing well.”

 

“Nanase-san has been watching Yaotome-san’s drama."

 

“It’s getting so intense!” Riku cuts in. “Hashimoto-san’s character will obviously end up with Matsumoto-san’s character, but Gaku-san’s doing such a good job. My mother even told me to wish Gaku-san luck. I think she’s rooting for him!”

 

“Nikaidou-san and Nii-san are rooting for him too, if their teasing on the group chat is any indication.”

 

Yamato gets the chance to express his support personally when he lands a guest role in episode 10 as the female lead’s estranged older brother. It’s an easy job that comes with the recognition of appearing in the most popular drama on prime time, so Tsumugi is more than happy to drive him to and from filming.

 

Hashimoto Aoi, the nation’s little sister, is expectedly charismatic when she greets Yamato. “Please take care of me, Onii-sama~”

 

“Don’t give him a big head,” Gaku says when he appears. “Long time no see, Nikaidou, Tsumugi.”

 

Tsumugi bows while Yamato gives Gaku a friendly pat. She hasn’t spoken to Gaku personally in months, and it’s weird to see him here now, more handsome and confident than she remembers. 

 

“Hashimoto-san, Yaotome-san! The director would like to speak with you both!”

 

“Right,” Gaku says. He sets a hand on Tsumugi’s shoulder. “It’s nice seeing you.”

 

Tsumugi watches as Aoi and Gaku gather around the director. Gaku says something that Tsumugi can’t quite catch, and Aoi laughs in response and gently slaps Gaku’s arm. They look at other and share a moment, a private joke maybe, before turning to the director again.

 

“Those two have much chemistry,” Matsumoto Natsuya, first male lead and rising actor, says. He’d worked briefly with Yamato on another drama, although both played minor roles. Still, the smile he shoots Yamato is friendly and welcoming. “It feels almost weird, stealing the show from Gaku.”

 

“That guy needs to be put into his place,” Yamato jokes. “Don’t worry, Onii-san will give him a good knock on the head.”

 

Tsumugi frowns. “Yamato-san, don’t say th-”

 

“I mean in the episode,” Yamato adds with a grin. “So… Hashimoto and Yaotome, huh?”

 

“The tabloids caught them leaving a restaurant together and have been off the charts with speculations.” Matsumoto feigns a hurt expression. “No one cared that director-san and I were also at dinner with them. I guess we just can’t compare.”

 

Yamato laughs. “Don’t complain. You’re gonna end up with the girl anyway.”

 

Tsumugi listens vaguely to the conversation while watching the solid planes of Gaku’s back. Instinctively, Tsumugi has always known that Gaku was attractive. It’s a fact she has compartmentalized, especially since her job is to help Takanashi Production’s talents inch closer to his popularity ranking.

 

Yamato waits until Matsumoto is called away. “Jealous?”

 

“I-what?” 

 

Yamato grins in a way that makes Tsumugi want to shake him. “Did you think he’d always be interested in you?”

 

“I-I don’t know what you’re referring to.”

 

“Right, right,” Yamato says. “Don’t mind me, then.”

 

Tsumugi does her best not to mind.


	4. Things you said that made me feel like shit

Gaku’s twenty-sixth birthday is preceded by TRIGGER winning the Best Record Award, so he feels justified in throwing a bash at his newly renovated penthouse suite. It’d taken TRIGGER years, from winning JIMA newcomers to their fall from grace, for Gaku to feel like he’s on top of the world again. What originally starts as drinking session with Tenn and Ryuu turns into a real party when Re:Vale appears with more alcohol. Ryuu is even kind enough to invite some trainees, and Gaku is happily buzzed when he greets the new Yaotome Productions girlgroup at his door. 

 

It’s probably not a good idea to gather so many idols in one place, but Gaku pays good money to live in a building with side entrances and competent doormen. He rides off the adrenaline and warm tint of his last beer and almost misses it when IDOLiSH7 appears at the door. They’re followed by a flustered looking Tsumugi.

 

“I begged Manager to drive us here instead of back to the dorm when Ryuu-aniki invited us!” Yotsuba says while Osaka apologizes for their intrusion.

 

Gaku throws an arm around Yotsuba. Tonight, Gaku is twenty-six and the world is his oyster. “The more the merrier! Welcome!”

 

Nanase greets him but makes a beeline for Tenn immediately after. Rokuya gets distracted by the girls, and Yamato just tsks softly at Gaku in greeting. The Izumi siblings are missing, something about a family gathering, but that doesn’t dim Gaku’s good mood. 

 

“Tsumugi! Let me make you a drink!” Gaku insists when IDOLiSH7 disperses.

 

“Ah!” Tsumugi shakes her head. “I still need to drive everyone back!”

 

“I’ll get you some juice, then,” Gaku decides, taking her by the hand and leading her to the kitchen. He doesn’t even mind Momo whistling at them, because Tsumugi doesn’t withdraw her hand. 

 

“Did you have a long day?” Gaku asks while pouring the expensive lychee juice he only keeps around for Tenn.

 

“Not as long as Gaku-san’s day, probably,” Tsumugi says. “Congratulation on your win!”

 

Gaku grins unabashedly. “Thank you. You all did well too.”

 

“IDOLiSH7 has a long way to go,” Tsumugi says, but she’s returning his smile. The kitchen is lit dimly enough that Gaku can see the rare star flickering above the Tokyo skyline. The party is still in full swing in the other room, but here all Gaku can hear is the low thrumming of the music and the frantic pounding of his heart. 

 

Gaku feels sentimental in this moment, like absolutely nothing can get in the way of telling Tsumugi how he feels. “Tsumugi, I…”

 

Tsumugi tilts her head with a small smile. “Yes?”

 

“I’m really glad you came.”

 

“Of course! It’s kind of you to extend the invitation to us!”

 

“It’s not just kindness,” Gaku goes on. “I wanted you guys here. I-”

 

“Ah! Gaku!” Momo appears then, throwing the door to the kitchen open. “Akane-chan had too much to drink and now she’s feeling sick! Which bathroom can we- Oh… Am I interrupting something?”

 

“Shit,” Gaku mumbles. He knows where this is going. “I told Kanewa to not force Aragaki to drink.” Quickly, he follows Momo to the balcony, where Aragaki is crouched over with her hand on her mouth. Effortlessly, Gaku helps her up and leads her to the bathroom.

 

Aragaki is on the verge of tear. “Ss-sorry, Yaotome-senpai!”

 

“Don’t apologize,” Gaku says and raises the toilet lid. “You’ll feel better after you throw up.”

 

“I-I-I’m sorry!” Aragaki says again, but she doesn’t complain when Gaku positions her near the toilet and runs a hand down her back. The sound of retching follows, and Gaku makes a mental note to buy more air fresheners. When Aragaki appears finished, Gaku hands her a cup filled with water from the sink. 

 

“Here, rinse your mouth.”

 

Aragaki does as she’s told.

 

“I told you to stop accepting drinks so easily,” Gaku says. “Kanewa is always trying to get you drunk.”

 

“Kanewa-kun is just being friendly,” Aragaki mumbles.

 

“No, he’s definitely not,” Gaku growls. He does his best not to get caught up in quarrels, especially not between kohai, but how was Gaku expected to turn a blind eye to the things his father dismissed? “You got to look out for guys like him.”

 

This makes Aragaki cry again. She’s so young, having just turned twenty a few months ago. Still, she’s talented and her group can’t afford to be caught in a scandal within a year of debut. Gaku can’t imagine Tsumugi in this position. She always seems so competent and driven, deflecting drinks and advances everywhere.

 

Gaku sighs. “Can you get up?”

 

Aragaki makes an attempt, then nearly slips on the bathroom mat. She complains when Gaku picks her up with an arm looped under her leg. Eventually, Aragaki buries her face in his shoulder in embarrassment while Gaku carries her into the adjacent bedroom. “Here. Just sleep it off. I’ll make sure no one leaves you behind, okay?”

 

“I’m so sorry, senpai!” Aragaki whispers again, but falls asleep almost immediately after her head hits the pillow. 

 

This isn’t how Gaku planned on spending his birthday, but he’d taken care of more than a few bad drunks in his life. Tenn, especially, had a habit of drinking past his limits, especially since no one know _what_ his limits were. Ryuu, too, always got unruly whenever his Okinawan dialect slipped through. Still, Gaku is relieved to return to the living room to find Tenn curtly lecturing Kanewa.

 

“Yaotome Production is so wild,” Yuki comments. “Is your kohai okay?”

 

“She better be,” Anesagi huffs. “I’m gonna have a talk with her later. She always drinks too much. It’s a problem.”

 

“Go easy on her!” Momo insists, and his pout softens Anesagi’s resolve somewhat. “Still, it’s nice to see you taking care of the kids, Gaku.”

 

Gaku runs a hand through his hair. “I didn’t do anything.”

 

Momo gives him a look. “You left Maneko-chan by herself just to rush to Akane-chan’s rescue.”

 

Shit, Gaku thinks, because Momo is right. He circles around the penthouse and finds Tsumugi chatting with Yotsuba and Nanase.

 

“Tsumugi,” Gaku says when he interrupts the conversation. “Sorry about that. I didn’t mean to run off.”

 

Tsumugi is quiet for a moment. “Its okay, Gaku-san. Being the host is difficult.”

 

Gaku sighs. “Can we finish our conversation?”

 

“Ah, Gakkun,” Yotsuba says flatly. “Shouldn’t you be tending to your girlfriend? She didn’t look that great.”

 

“Aragaki is not my girlfriend,” Gaku replies impatiently.

 

Yotsuka raises an eyebrow, then points to the collar of Gaku’s shirt. “Then why do you have a lipstick stain? It wasn’t there when we walked in.”

 

“Tamaki!” Nanase says with a blush. “Don’t embarrass Yaotome-san like that!”

 

Gaku covers the print on his collar. “I’m not embarrassed, because Aragaki is _not_ my girlfriend.”

 

“It’s not nice to play around with girls’ feelings, especially if you’re not dating them. Ban-chan said so-” Yotsuba stops when Nanase pulls him away, and Gaku feels like slamming his own head against a wall.

 

“Tsumugi, listen-”

 

“It’s not any of my business,” Tsumugi cuts in softly. “But you should check back in on Aragaki-san. She looked really unwell. I’ll also speak to the members of IDOLiSH7 so word doesn’t get out about your relationship.”

 

Whatever Gaku was about to say dies on the tip of his tongue. 

 

Tsumugi, ever the kindest, pulls out a small bleach pen from her handbag. She gives him an inexplicable smile and sets the item in Gaku’s hand. “This should work well on the stain. I was able to get tabasco sauce out of Sougo-san’s shirt with it once. Now, please excuse me.”


	5. Things you said that made me feel real

“I’m going to ask Tsumugi out,” Gaku decides.

 

Tenn doesn’t even look up from his sheet music. It’s just the three of them in the studio today, messing with the b track on their new album. "Good luck. Make sure she doesn’t mistake it for a group invite this time.”

 

Ryuu laughs softly. “What brought this on?”

 

Gaku frowns. He’s been thinking about this too. “If I don’t do it now, I’ll lose momentum and talk myself out of it.”

 

“Who would’ve thought you were so passive?” Tenn hums. “You know your father won’t approve.”

 

“My father has never approved of anything I’ve done. If I lived my life according to his wishes, I wouldn’t even be here right now.”

 

“That’s very brave,” Ryuu says slowly. “I’ll always support you in your personal life, Gaku, but what if a scandal breaks out? You and Tsumugi-chan will have to date in secret. Are you sure this is what she would want?”

 

The truth is that Gaku hasn’t thought beyond confessing his feelings. He’d always believed that Tsumugi would kindly accept his affection without returning it. He knows it’s fatalistic, really, to harbor feelings for someone who’s always put her career first.

 

Still, Gaku is an impatient man, so he calls Tsumugi aside after her meeting with Anesagi and Okazaki. Anesagi assumes he’s apologizing for the party mishap and lets them into a vacant meeting room. 

 

“You don’t need to apologize again, Gaku-san,” Tsumugi says when the door closes. “Aragaki-san contacted me personally to explain. She was very distressed about troubling everyone.”

 

“So she must’ve told you that we’re not dating.” 

 

Tsumugi blushes immediately. “I-I’m sorry for jumping to conclusions!”

 

Gaku brings a hand up to stop her from apologizing further. “It’s okay. I hope I didn’t hurt your feelings.”

 

“My feelings?”

 

“I don’t want you to think that I liked Aragaki romantically since…”

 

Tsumugi nods in response. “I understand. It was rude of me to assume. Gaku-san is too professional to-”

 

“That’s not it,” Gaku says, then does his best to not look away from her. “I don’t want you to think I liked her because you’re the one I like. Eh. Romantically.”

 

Tsumugi opens her mouth into a small ‘o’. 

 

“How do you feel about me?” Gaku tries again. “You said, back then, that dating would be unprofessional and impractical. You’re right. I know you deserve more than what I have to offer. I’m an idol and with that comes responsibilities and boundaries. It’s selfish of me to impose my feelings on you, but I don’t want you to think that there’s ever been anyone but you, for me.”

 

Tsumugi is silent for a moment, and Gaku feels vaguely like covering his face with his hands. He’s a grown man, wanted by women everywhere, yet the sight of Tsumugi always turns him into a mess. 

 

“I think,” Tsumugi says after a while. “That you shouldn’t ask me how I feel about you, then dismiss your own feelings by assuming you know what’s best for me.”

 

Gaku blinks. “I-what?”

 

Tsumugi takes a step forward. “Gaku-san, you don’t get to decide what I want. It’s unfair for you to confess to me, then decide the outcome for yourself. Especially since… What I want is to be with you.”

 

Gaku can feel his face heating up. “Wh-Are you sure?”

 

Tsumugi nods so fervently that her ponytail almost loosens. Cute, Gaku thinks. Everything about her is so cute. 

 

“I don’t know if we can go public right now- not with the plans we have for TRIGGER.”

 

“I understand. I don’t think I’m at a stage where I feel comfortable disclosing my relationship either,” Tsumugi says softly.

 

“Are you sure about this?” Gaku reaches for Tsumugi’s hand again. “I won’t be able to take you on dates openly. There will be rumors and tabloids about me and other actresses. I can’t call you my girlfriend in public. Are you sure you’re okay with all that?”

 

Tsumugi just smiles and brings both her hands to cover Gaku’s. “It’s the same for me, Gaku-san. My job will sometimes come before us. I’m busy all the time, and making time to see each other will always be a challenge. Plus… I don’t want to cause any trouble for TRIGGER.”

 

“Tenn and Ryuu already know.”

 

“They do?”

 

Gaku laughs. “You don’t know how much they’ve teased me about this.”

 

“Are you gonna be okay?” Tsumugi asks.

 

Gaku responds by pulling her into a hug. He grins when she lets out a small squeal of surprise, and laughs when she relaxes into his arms. “I’m gonna be fine, now that I’m with you.”


	6. Things you said when I woke up

Falling asleep on Gaku’s bed had been a mistake, especially since Tsumugi had looked forward to their mutual day off. Perhaps she shouldn’t have driven directly to Gaku’s apartment complex after dropping the boys off from their red eye flight from Korea. Gaku had been at his morning meeting, the only thing on his schedule for the day, when Tsumugi arrived. She’d only gone into his room upon request to see if Gaku’s misplaced wallet was on the bedside table. Yet, the next thing Tsumugi knew, the sun was low in the sky and she’d been asleep for hours.

 

Tsumugi sits up and surveys the room. Someone had dimmed the light. The curtains, previously drawn back, now cascade down the casement windows. This is not Tsumugi’s first time visiting, but she still feels beyond embarrassed about tiptoeing into the hallway.

 

Gaku is lying on the couch and browsing through his phone. He sits up at the sight of Tsumugi and grins. “Good morning, Sleeping Beauty.”

 

“Gaku-san! You should’ve woken me up!”

 

Gaku laughs and reaches a hand out. “Come here.”

 

Tsumugi steps up to the couch, into the space between Gaku’s legs. “I slept the day away! And I monopolized your bed. That’s so rude of me.”

 

“Don’t worry about it. You looked like you needed the rest.” Gaku wipes away smudges from the corner of Tsumugi’s eye. He smells like hairspray and clean linen. Gaku just laughs when Tsumugi pulls him into a hesitant hug. “Are you feeling better now?”

 

“Please wake me up next time,” Tsumugi mumbles into Gaku’s shoulder.

 

Gaku makes a humming sound. His free hand lands in Tsumugi’s tangled, bedridden hair. He plays around with a strand, twirling it in his fingers. “Mmm no. I enjoy seeing your sleeping face.”

 

“I don’t want to waste the time we have together,” Tsumugi says, pulling back a bit to look at Gaku. She’s used to Gaku being more put together than her, but today he’s wearing a soft, dark t-shirt and grey track pants. If given the chance, Tsumugi would’ve probably let him sleep too.

 

Gaku pats the back of her head in response. “It’s never a waste when I’m with you.”


	7. Things you said when I wasn’t there

It takes months for the members of IDOLiSH7 to notice, and perhaps even longer for them to act on their suspicions. All Tsumugi knows is that she’s called to the dorm one day and finds Yamato, Iori, and Sougo waiting for her in various stages of discomfort. 

 

“Um,” Tsumugi says slowly. “Is there a reason we’re all in Sougo-san’s room?”

 

“Because I refuse to watch this from Ichi’s bunk bed,” Yamato chimes in, sprawled across Sougo’s bed. “Anyways, let’s get this intervention started.”

 

“I-intervention?”

 

Iori sends Yamato an irritated look. “Manager, we’ve noticed that Yaotome-san from TRIGGER has been bothering you lately.”

 

Tsumugi opens her mouth, then closes it. “I’m sorry, what?”

 

“Iori-kun and I have both seen Yaotome-san being excessively friendly with you recently,” Sougo continues, looking even more awkward than Tsumugi feels. “He’s been touching your arm a lot. In our last rehearsal with TRIGGER, I saw him twirl his finger through your hair.”

 

“Oh,” Tsumugi says. She had thought they were alone in the waiting room, and Gaku did take unusual delight in playing with her hair. She had always assumed that Tenn was the most perceptive person out of both groups. With Tenn in the loop, Tsumugi had let her guard down.

 

“This is sexual harassment,” Iori decides. “I always suspected he had romantic interest in you, but he’s never acted out this way. This is entirely unprofessional and unacceptable. We can have Oogami-san speak to Anesagi-san and-”

 

“No!” Tsumugi says, then shrinks when they look at her. “I mean… That’s not necessary.”

 

Sougo frowns. “Are you sure?”

 

“Yeah,” Yamato drawls slowly. “Are you _sure_?”

 

“Please take this seriously, Nikaido-san!” Iori snaps “You’re the one who suggested that Yaotome-san could be stalking Manager too!”

 

“S-stalking?!” Tsumugi feels that her head may twist off at the speed she’s looking between Sougo, Yamato, and Iori. “Why would you think such a thing?”

 

Yamato is laughing too hard to respond now, so Sougo waves his arms to interrupt Iori’s death glare. “Iori-kun saw you at the movie theater last week, and then he spotted Yaotome-san in disguise soon afterwards. When Iori-kun brought it up, Yamato-san said he’d noticed changes in Yaotome-san’s behavior recently too… Although he may have been exaggerating…”

 

Slowly, the pieces fall into place. Tsumugi looks down at her hands folded across her lap. She’s wearing the bracelet Gaku gifted her, the one Nagi complimented earlier this week. At the time, Tsumugi had felt guilty for lying to Nagi about where she got it. Now she just feels silly. “The reason you saw Gaku-san at the theater with me was because we were on date.” 

 

Yamato stops laughing just enough for Iori to snap “What?!” His outburst is followed by a quiet, but understanding “oh” from Sougo. 

 

“Gaku-san and I are in a relationship,” Tsumugi says slowly. “We have been for a few months.”

 

Iori sits down and makes a face of great concentration. “I knew he was interested in you, but I never thought you’d return his feelings.”

 

Tsumugi understands his train of thought. She too, would have never imagined dating Yaotome Gaku years ago, when she first accepted this job on the whims of her father. But with time comes understanding, and perhaps Tsumugi is also braver than she was before.

 

“Do you like him?” Sougo asks gently.

 

“Yes!” Tsumugi insists before her brain can catch up. She flushes at the sight of Yamato’s grin. “I like him a lot...”

 

“Will you tell the others?” Iori asks, his eyes fixed on a spot behind Tsumugi’s head. “Although it may be a bit late for that question.”

 

Tsumugi turns around to find the door cracked open. 

 

As if on cue, Mitsuki comes rushing into the room and points an accusatory finger at Yamato. “You knew, didn’t you? You knew and egged Iori on!”

 

This just makes Yamato laugh harder to the point where he has to remove his glasses to wipe at his eyes. It’s enough of a shift in mood for the rest of IDOLiSH7 to come filtering into the room. 

 

“ _LOVE IS BEAUTIFUL_!” Nagi declares while grabbing Tsumugi’s hands. “I’m so happy for _MY GIRL_ to be able to experience such tremendous and profound feelings!” Riku seems to echo his sentiment, if his energetic nodding is any indication. Tamaki, for the most part, seems bored by this entire conversation. 

 

“I’m sorry for hiding it from everyone,” Tsumugi says, laughing as Nagi spins her around in a pseudo-waltz. 

 

“You don’t need to apologize!” Sougo insists. “It’s your private life and we were in the wrong for prying!”

 

“I was worried!” Iori insists, then looks embarrassed at his own admission. He clears his throat. “Anyways. This was the easy part. You still have to get approval from the one person that matters.”

 

Mitsuki raises an eyebrow. “And who may that be?”

 

“The president.”


	8. Things you said when we were the happiest we ever were

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaku and Tsumugi get married

Despite all odds, Tenn ends up giving the wedding toast.

 

Gaku hadn’t expected this when he asked both Ryuu and Tenn to be his best men. There were no better choices in his mind, and Gaku had suspected that Ryuu would end up crying sometime during his speech. What he _doesn’t_ expect is Yamato appearing with bottles of artisanal sake and pouring for Ryuu. The entire wedding, which Anesagi had carefully planned with the precision of an industry event and the care of a personal party, devolves soon after. No one really expects Gaku’s old man to accept drinks from Tsumugi’s father, especially after Gaku’s mother joins them at the table. Still, Yaotome Senior’s reluctantly fond _kanpai_ sends a wave of cheers down the guest tables. 

 

Gaku knows that he should care more, but any frustrations he had harbored abruptly flew out the window when he saw Tsumugi in her wedding dress. Gaku would take time to chide their friends slash colleagues, if only he wasn’t too busy smiling like an idiot. 

 

“Everyone looks like they’re having fun,” Tsumugi says when Ryuu’s words start slipping into inscrutable territory. “It’s nice to see everyone so relaxed.”

 

“It’s our wedding,” Gaku reminds her. “ _You_ should be having fun.”

 

Tsumugi covers a laugh with her hands, and Gaku resists the urge to tuck her stray hair into the elaborately braided pearls in her updo. The event coordinators had really outdone themselves, but Gaku expects this much from teams regularly tasked with hosting celebrity events. Gaku’s pretty sure his old man was only placatedafter winning the bid to host the reception in the large Yaotome Production ballroom. Not that they’d ever manage to fit all the professional and personal guests into the Takanashi Productions building to begin with. 

 

“I was so nervous that I could barely sleep,” Tsumugi replies softly. 

 

It’s the same for Gaku, but he doesn’t get to tell Tsumugi that because Re:Vale appears unexpectedly at their table. 

 

“Maneko-chan! Gakkun~” Momo says with his hands on both their backs. “Congratulations! I am so happy!”

 

“Are you picking up nicknames from Yotsuba?” Gaku tsks fondly. 

 

“Anyone can pick up nicknames when they’ve had too much to drink,” Yuki says cryptically. “You look wonderful, Maneko-chan.”

 

“T-thank you!”

 

Momo responds by pulling Tsumugi and Gaku into a group hug. “Did you know that the champagne mixes perfectly with Momorin juice? I’ll have to make it for you sometime! Not today because Okarin confiscated everything I made~”

 

“Okazaki-san is doing his best to prevent you from hogging the mic and turning this into your own personal karaoke session,” Gaku reminds him. Tsumugi, too, laughs at the reference.

 

“Has Kitagawa-san forgiven you yet?” Tsumugi adds.

 

Momo just pouts at them. “Keiko-chan loved the song I dedicated to her. She personally asked us to sing at her wedding!”

 

“You could benefit from Momo’s karaoke,” Yuki adds calmly. “Ah, but it looks like someone else will beat Momo to it.”

 

As if on cue, Tenn stands up from the end of the long table. He clinks his glass a few times with silverware until the guests fall quiet. When Gaku gives him a confused look, Tenn tilts his head towards the other corner of the ballroom where a red-faced Ryuu is half-leaning, half-hugging a bewildered Osaka Sougo. Tenn clears his throat and offers a smile that Gaku has always associated with imminent danger. “Thank you for your undivided attention. I’d like to thank all the guests for coming and say a few words.”

 

“Oh no,” Gaku whispers the same time Momo hisses, “Oh _yes!_ ”

 

Tenn continues without missing a beat. “I’ve known Gaku professionally and personally for a decade now. Ten years is long for anyone, but I can personally attest to the fact that Gaku has been in love with Takanashi-san for most of that time.”

 

“Is this a toast or a roast?” Yuki comments idly while the rest of the guests respond with polite laughter.

 

“One secret I’m willing to share is that Gaku is actually very predictable,” Tenn says. “It seemed natural to me that he would develop a hopeless crush on Takanashi-san. While Gaku was worried about looking cool, Takanashi-san was more concerned with making sure her group defeated us in CD sales. Every time Gaku tried to approach Takanashi-san and ask what she thought of him, she’d respond with a TV spotlight summary about him being the #1 Most Desired Embraced. It was honestly comical and sad for me to watch.”

 

“Oh god,” Gaku mumbles into his hands while everyone laughs. He sighs when Tsumugi puts her hand on his arm. Tenn is out to get him for a decade of grievances and there’s nothing Gaku can do about it. 

 

“What began as a doomed one-sided romance eventually blossomed into something more, thanks in part to mutual understanding, mutual respect, and mutual awkwardness whenever Gaku tried to flirt with Takanashi-san in our group chats.” 

 

“This is a wonderful speech,” Tsumugi says, clearly amused. “Aren’t you enjoying it, Gaku-san?”

 

“It seemed obvious to me that as Gaku, and TRIGGER, grew, his own feelings for Takanashi-san would evolve into something different. I was surprised to witness both Gaku and Takanashi-san grow up, grow apart, and then grow into the kind of people who gravitate back towards each other.” Tenn pauses, then offers one of his more genuine smiles. “Gaku surprised both Ryuu and myself when he finally worked up the courage to court Takanashi-san, and even more when he decided to set aside his personal ambitions to make their relationship work. This was a development I hadn’t predicated, and Takanashi-san’s obvious fondness for Gaku was equally unexpected. I’ve always prided myself in being the one to tell Gaku _I told you so_ , but nowadays I feel like he’s outgrown both my expectations and my static, teenage memories of him.”

 

“I’m gonna cry,” Momo whispers. “Hold my hand, Maneko-chan.”

 

“Don’t you know she’s married now?”

 

“Okay, then you hold my hand, Yuki.”

 

“To be honest, I've always hated having to admit I'm wrong,” Tenn says, then laughs a little when the members of IDOLiSH7 hoot in response. “But now I’m happy, truly, to be proven wrong about the strength of Gaku’s unyielding dedication to Takanashi-san. So I would like to propose a toast to the kind of love that defies time, defies boundaries, and defies expectations.” He raises the champagne glass in his free hand. “To the bride and groom.”

 

Gaku is surprised that _he’s_ not crying by this point, as the rest of the guests join the toast. Even Momo and Yuki leave them to crowd around Tenn, raising their glasses to meet Tenn’s. Gaku blinks when Tsumugi takes his hand. 

 

“Have you really been in love with me for that long?” Tsumugi asks softly.

 

Gaku squeezes her hand. “Probably even longer than you think.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MANY DRABBLES BEFORE THIS ONE BUT my lazy ass could not parse my thoughts into words. This scene was one of the first ones I wrote and I'm tired of letting it sit in my drafts. My lizard brain actually has many more pre-marriage and post-marriage plot bunnies but there is no one here to kick my ass into gear and make me write it :(( For now I'm marking this series as complete, but I may post more! I've been in an ainana funk lately but I'M GOING TO JAPAN NEXT WEEK TO THE SEE THE LIVE!! SO MAYBE THAT WILL INSPIRE ME TO WRITE MORE! Thank you everyone for reading this series!


End file.
